Smutlet Two
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Grissom and Sara get it on Japanese style.


**Summary**: Grissom and Sara get it on Japanese style.

**SMUTLET TWO**

Sara and Grissom were facing each other in bed, fooling around, and feeling amorous and adventurous.

"Hey, do you remember that case with the fake Japanese antiques?"

"Sure," Grissom answered.

"You asked me how much I knew about medieval Japanese antiquities...I also remember you were at your pissiest during that case."

"Pissiest?" he smirked.

"Pissiest," Sara said firmly. "Pissy. Pissier. Pissiest. Any more questions, funny guy?"

Gris gulped dramatically. "No dear."

"Anyway, that question made me feel like a complete ass. Thanks a lot." Sara added sarcastically.

Grissom instantly groveled. Sara thawed. Grissom shoveled his considerable charm in her direction and she grinned and forgave him completely.

Breaking away from his kiss, Sara told him with authority, "Another thirty years or so of this treatment, Grissom, and you _might_ be forgiven for each and every one of your offenses."

"Yes dear."

"Keep that in mind. And remember I know how to hide bodies."

"Yes Dear...Scared of you!"

"You better be, bugboy."

_Bugboy?_ Grissom, for once, instantly decided to let that one go. He valued his life.

"Anyhow." Sara sighed dramatically. "I boned up on Japanese history and artifacts and all kinds of stuff and used precisely none of it."

"Not true," Grissom braved Sara's glare, but his voice quavered. "You told me that there were no samurai during that century."

"You cracked the case," he added hurriedly. Sara was still shooting daggers at him.

"AnyHow! You're completely ruining the moment here, I'll have you know. I'm too pissed to do what I was...planning....to do to you." She suddenly blushed quite pink.

Grissom was utterly charmed. _Pissiest? Maybe? Yikes._ He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Um. I'm sure you know there is a...rich history of sexual ...openness in Japan. Seeing as you've memorized the Kama Sutra..." Grissom blushed. Seeing it, Sara grinned. "As well as, what was it, the Decameron? And the frescoes at Pompeii?"

"Damn, Sara, you really do memorize everything I say." Sara reacted with her eyebrows. Sensing some serious distraction was in order, **just what was she going to do to me??**, Grissom poured on the charm again.

"You're amazing Sara. I mean it. Brilliant, sexy, brainy..._Good! She's kissing me. This is more like it. Say it with your lips, Gilbert._ And he did.

(Forty-five minutes later.)

"So, you were saying," Grissom sounded a little shy. "Something about what you were going to do to me?" He looked up at her hopefully, his azure eyes shining.

Sara laughed at his expression. _GOD! He's cute._

"Get up. Against the backboard."

"Yes dear."

"Enough of that."

"Yes, d...my love, my lovely..."

Sara laughed. "Better."

Grissom leaned forward and kissed her with his face, keeping his hands braced behind him. He nuzzled and grazed over her lovely pearl shoulders and long swanlike neck, nibbled her earlobes and sucked her neck and bit her collarbone lightly. He kissed her eyelids and all over her face, peppering and smacking.

"God you're good, Gil," she breathed, in a completely different voice. "You're good at this, Gil. Good."

"Like you, Sara," he whispered.

"Now." Sara said softly. "All the way up on the headboard. Knees apart." Grissom instantly obeyed. He really was intrigued.

Sara positioned herself with her head at the bottom of the bed. She braced her hands on his legs and, awkwardly at first, brought the soles of her feet together. _Yoga. Think yoga. Better._

Moving slowly and deliberately, she brought her joined feet to Grissom's groin. He almost laughed at her concentration, the tip of her pink tongue sticking out, but his smirk turned to a moan deep in his throat. Sara instantly felt a rush of arousal at his reaction. _Good. This is going to be fun._

Sara slowly, agonizingly slowly, rubbed her feet up and down Grissom's large thick hard cock for a long long time.

Grissom lost the ability to speak. He reverted to animal sounds and thumped his head on the headboard.

Sara drew her feet away. Gil almost jumped off the bed at the loss.

"Relax, honey," she said sexily. "I'll be right back."

Sara opened the bedside drawer and withdrew a tube of lube. She looked down and Grissom and almost came from the lust and dark desire smoking in his eyes. Dragging her eyes away, she opened the tube and squirted a generous amount in her hands and rubbed it around slowly. Sara moved back to position and smeared globs of lube around his cock and across his testicles, then swirled it into his softest skin with both hands.

Grissom felt a rush of heat that electrified his spine.

"Feels good, lover?"

"Yes." He gasped hoarsely.

She pulled her hands away. "Make yourself come for me. I want to watch that hot come splash..." Grissom grabbed his penis with his big fist. "Want to watch you come..." Sara's voice was never sexier. "Fuck yourself. Bring yourself off. Jerk your meat..."

Grissom was panting and groaning now. Sara's words were getting her off too, so she rubbed her clit frantically, and felt the first stirrings of what was sure to be an explosive orgasm. She'd never watched him jack off and the idea was intoxicating. Sara came with a rush, once, twice, and then Grissom completely arched off the bed and his jizz splashed all over his belly. She brought herself off in an orgasm that was like a rocket.

Bits of creamy come were stuck in his curly black pubic hair. Sara sucked them off, then licked up his belly and swirled it on her tongue.

"God Honey." He was panting like a dog. Sara was poking her tongue in his navel.

"God Almighty. That was...."

"Intense?"

"Fuck yes." Grissom looked gobsmocked. "Get up here, lover."

Sara curled into his shoulder.

**THE END**

Reviews?


End file.
